Jessie
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: A young girl captured by the Empire and kept for nine years. Kept in a stone prison with only her dragon and daily beatings from the King himself. Will she escape? If she does, will she meet Eragon?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.**

She was slumped over in her side in the far corner of the dark stone room that had been her prison for nine years.

He long, blood-caked dark brown hair clung to her tear streaked face. The dirty ragged clothing she wore was too small and exposing pale flesh.

Bruises, scabs, whip marks, scars and unhealed cuts were clear evidence of many beatings before now. A heavy chain led from the wall to a shackle on the girl's pale, thin ankle.

The girl let out a choked sob and opened her pain filled hazel eyes. She closed them again quickly and tried desperately to stifle a cry of pain.

One last tear dropped from the girl's closed eye before she finally slipped into a painless and blessed unconsciousness.

Although this was disturbing, probably what was even more disturbing was the dark blue dragon chained to the opposite corner and a shining oval on the girl's palm.

**A/N: short I know. Tell me what you think of it. This is my first Eragon fic so I'd appreciate some feedback. Any ways I could improve it would also be appreciated. More chapters to come if I get three reviews. R&R please.**

**Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Neither Own Nor Claim To Own Eragon. I Don't Own Jessie Either, She's Just My Best Friend. **

**Story Starts Now:**

She woke up to a sharp pain in her side.

"Get up," she heard someone snarl and she whimpered, wishing he would just go away. "I said get up," he yelled and kicked her side, hard.

The fourteen year old**(A/N: haha. she's fourteen Jess! You're only thirteen! Haha:D) **stumbled to her feet and leaned back against the wall, clinging to it weakly. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She knew what was coming next.

"You worthless little worm," Galbatorix snarled and slapped the girl's face with as much force as he could muster. She flew off her feet and slammed into the wall just as the chain drew up tight.

"You will work for me," he said and pulled her up by her tattered collar.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, her unused voice cracking. Galbatorix growled and punched her in the stomach. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. She felt a warm sensation behind her eyes and tried to hold back the threatening tears. He beat her longer and harder if she cried. But one slipped past her defense barriers.

He didn't say anything but wiped it away harshly an dropped her to the ground. He weak legs buckled under her and she curled in on herself as she listened to Galbatorix's retreating footsteps. She knew he'd be back soon.

_Blaze_ she whispered in her mind. _It hurts._

_I know little one, I'm doing all I can to take most of the pain for you_ Blaze answered. _I'm here. Even if I can't help you anymore then this I'm here._

_I know Blaze, I know_ she whimpered back and severed the mind link as she heard the door open.

"You will fight by my side Rider," Galbatorix growled and brought the horse whip down on the young Rider's back.

She gasped and didn't attempt to stop the flow of pain filled tears. It wouldn't make any difference now. The horse whip came down on her back again and she cried out. She heard Blaze roar as he tried to take away the pain. Either that or he was mad.

Galbatorix finally stopped. He was getting impatient with the girl's stubbornness. He had been trying to control her for nine years and just when he thought he was getting close to breaking her, she defied him again.

He looked down at her trembling form. He knelt down and gripped her chin hard and forced her to look at him. He smirked as she whimpered and started to tremble under his unforgiving gaze.

"You will join me Jessie. You will join me," he hissed and dropped her head. Then he got up and walked out of the 'room', wiping blood off his palms and leaving Jessie and her dragon once again bathed in darkness.

Jessie felt Blaze trying to contact her but she blocked him as best she could. She felt conscious slipping and gave it up gratefully without a fight. Once again she lay unconscious on the cold, hard, unforgiving stone ground.

Blaze lifted his head to the air and sniffed, sensing something he let out an ear shattering bellow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saphira nudged the sleeping teenage boy with her large sapphire blue nose. He groaned and rolled over, pushing her away.

"Leave me alone Saphira," he muttered sleepily when she nudged him again. "Go away," he growled. "Let me sleep."

Saphira became impatient and picked him up by the collar of his tunic.

"Fine! Saphira I'm awake. Now will you please put me down?" he snarled and Saphira dropped him. He stumbled and turned to look at the sapphire dragon. "What?" he snapped, annoyed about being woke up so harshly.

_Don't use that tone with me little one_ Saphira scolded. _Last night, I felt something. I think there may be another dragon nearby._

"Of course there's another dragon nearby. We are right outside of Galbatorix's kingdom," the boy growled and shook his head, wincing as he thought about the King's great black dragon.

_Eragon, look at me. _She demanded and Eragon turned his head and looked into her intelligent blue eyes. _The dragon I felt was not evil, it was calling for help._

Eragon started thinking outloud, voicing his ideas to Saphira. "So you're saying that Galbatorix may have been able to capture a Rider and dragon. The dragon might be asking for help because it don't want to work for him. And because they refuse to work for him, Galbatorix may be...trying to force them to do it by...hurting them?" Eragon asked, his head hurting. "Did that even make sense?"

_For the most part, you voiced my suspicions _Saphira nodded.

"Do you think you can contact the dragon?"

_I can try._

Saphira lid down and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, she released her mind and tried to find the dragon. She met a stone wall and pushed against it experimentally. It fell apart and she went in.

_Hello _she called.

_Yes _a deep male voice answered _who are you and what do you want?_

_I am Saphira, dragon of the Rider Eragon the Shadeslayer. I have come in search of a dragon in need of help._

_I am he_ the voice said relieved but still cautious.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Blazemotroiax _Saphira wondered how anyone could say that in a hurry _but you can call me Blaze _he said smugly. Saphira rolled her eyes.

_Fine then **Blaze** _Saphira smirked as she felt Blaze roll his eyes _why do you need help?_

_Do you know what Galbatorix does when Riders don't join him? _Blaze asked her.

_No _Saphira answered slowly.

_Lucky you_ a new voice muttered. Saphira snorted in surprise. _Believe me you don't want to know._

_Who are you? _Saphira asked confused.

_Names Jessie. I'm Blaze's_ Rider.

_Think you can wait a minute? I have to get someone else _Saphira asked.

_Sure _Jessie and Blaze said and Saphira pulled out of her part of the link.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Saphira, did you find out anything?" Eragon asked when she opened her eyes.

_Just form a mind link with me now _she snapped. Eragon was confused but didn't question her judgment and opened his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Uh... _Eragon said stupidly.

_Yay! There's another guy here! Finally! _Blaze exclaimed.

_I'm hoping he's not an idiot like you _Jessie muttered.

_Hey! _Blaze yelled.

_At least you stopped dancing. You were shaking the floor and everything hurts enough now as it is _Jessie growled.

_Why does everything hurt? _Eragon asked concerned.

_None of your damn business _Jessie snapped then groaned. _Blazey, what's the words for healing?_

_Um...brisingr? _Blaze asked.

_No that's fire. _Jessie said.

_Stener reisa. _Blaze suggested, once again unsure. There was a pause then he said _oops._

_Idiot _Jessie growled.

_Well it's something like it anyway. _Blaze snapped.

_Aren't you helpful _Jessie muttered sarcastically.

_The words are waise heill _Eragon said loudly. There was another long pause.

_Cool! He was right! We have a smart guy here! _Jessie yelled. There was yet another long pause then suddenly an explosion of loud curses. _Ow. _Jessie moaned once the curses stopped.

_That's what you get for trying to get up an hour after Galbatorix b– _Blaze stopped.

_After Galbatorix did what? _Saphira asked.

_Um... _Blaze said and even though Eragon and Saphira couldn't see it, he glanced at Jesse who was glaring at him and calling him a moron.

_Congrats Moron, you have the honor of staying here and talking to...what's your names again? _Jessie asked.

_I'm Eragon and the dragon is Saphira _Eragon answered helpfully.

_Right. Bye _Jessie said and severed her part of the link.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie leaned back against the wall. She heard a faint yelling inside her head and sighed. She never could completely block out Blaze and he was purposely keeping the link open, and he was pissed off with her judging by the look on his face and the way he avoided looking at her.

She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. She glared at the chain. She had figured out how to get it off a while ago. Same with Blaze's muzzle and shackles.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Blaze who was staring at her. She wondered why for a moment before she realized what he was doing.

"Oh you sick twisted perverted bastard," she hissed and glared, realizing that she was wearing almost no clothing and the clothes she was wearing were torn and ripped. When Blaze didn't look away she smirked and flicked him the finger before opening her mind again.

_Naughty today aren't we _Blaze teased.

_That or I'm tired and cranky too _Jessie answered.

_Again _Blaze sighed.

_Oh shut your mouth _she snarled.

_Hey! Stop fighting you two. _Eragon intervened annoyed. All those two did was fight.

That's when he heard Jessie cry out. _Jessie _he yelled alarmed and heard Blaze swear loudly. He realized what was happening but both Jessie and Blaze severed their links. Eragon was back sitting by Saphira.

"No!" he yelled to the still air.

**A/N: is it a cliffy or do my smart reviewers know what's going on. If you can tell me I'll send you a cyber cookie if you're right and update faster. Hope you liked it and remember R&R.**

**nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ... I Own Nothing.**

**This story is edited by Jessie a.k.a. Dark Princesses, the stalked part of Dark Princesses anyway. Jessie is the one who comes up with the sometimes brilliant but mostly insane parts while I come up wit the ingenious parts and plots. She got tired of doing it and was starting to feel underappreciated. Actually, she got mad at me for not mentioning that she basically reads and edits all my stories before I post them. **

**Story Starts . . . Now:**

**Jessie's POV**

"You told me you couldn't talk to the dragon," Galbatorix hissed and slapped me again. "You little liar."

I glared at him. Ignoring the throb in my face. It didn't matter anymore, he knew and it would only be a short time before he found out I could use magic. Anyway, I'd had enough of him trying to control me.

He raised his hand to hit me again, and for the first time in years, I reacted.

"Bringsar!" I yelled, throwing my arms up and dark blue flames sprung from my fingers blasting towards Galbatorix. The force of my power was so strong it sent me back into the wall and I slid down groaning. I heard him hit the ground a few feet away and immediately knew I went too far. I opened my eyes. I had unknowingly shut them when I hit the wall. I saw Galbatorix stagger to his feet.

His robes were singed and burned completely in some places. His face was red, burned from the dark blue fire. I whimpered and huddled as close to the wall as I could. He came towards me, murder written in his eyes.

Before I could react, he was beating me again. Only this time it hurt a whole lot more. Pretty soon I could see black clouding my vision. I groaned once before I completely collapsed to the ground. He didn't stop.

My vision finally failed and I only heard a roar and a huge crack then I felt two strong . . . something wrapped around me before I slipped into blessed unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes only to close them again as a painfully bright light invaded my vision. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, subconsciously holding the blanket that was wrapped around me up to my chest. I winced as I felt a large cut reopen but ignored it and stood up.

I saw a boy with brown hair sitting by a fire and walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey," I said and he jumped. I guess he didn't hear me coming over. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You shouldn't be up yet," he said. I started to object but he cut me off. "Lie down," he said firmly and left me with no room for objection. I sighed and lid down, feeling vulnerable with him just sitting there staring at me. I didn't like feeling vulnerable.

"Would you stop that?" I asked harshly.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

"Sorry," he muttered and looked away.

I growled and tried to contact Blaze. I couldn't feel him and that scared me. We'd always been able to talk. And now I was stuck here with this guy who I didn't know, I didn't know where I was and I was hurt . . . alot. Finally I decided to just go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up again and it was dark. I didn't mind, I liked the dark. I sat up and glanced around. I saw two lumps(I guessed they were people) and two horses and two large lumps. One was a brighter color and I nearly sighed outloud as I realized that the other was Blaze. I scrambled over to him and scratched his nose.

_Wakey wakey _I teased.

_Why? _He growled. He didn't like being woken unless I was in trouble or **he **was coming.

_Because I'm cold_ I grinned and he mumbled.

_Fine _he said and lifted up his wing. I crawled under it and curled up by his side.

_I was scared earlier _I said. _I didn't know what happened. And you weren't there. _

_Everything's ok Jessie _he whispered and I drifted to sleep, a small smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I guess it may have been three hours later when I woke up again. I heard muffled yells coming from outside Blaze's wing. I groaned. If it was the boy out there, did he have to pick a fight so early in the morning?

Blaze lifted his wing and I crawled out from under it.

"–You were supposed to be watching her!"

"She was here last night when I went to sleep!"

"You weren't supposed to go to sleep!"

"Well she was asleep and Tornac would have been able to sense if anything was coming. He has a good sense of smell!"

"I've asked the dragon and he says he don't know where she is," I glanced at Blaze and he grinned. I slapped him playfully and rolled my eyes. "I don't know where she could be!"

This was really starting to get on my nerves. I have a short temper and am really impatient. Not to mention they kept calling me 'she' which was just plain wrong.

"She does have a name you know," I growled and Blaze chuckled. "Shut up," I muttered and he snorted.

"Where were you?" the shorter boy with brown hair growled as he walked up to me.

"Somewhere you can't go," I muttered back.

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"I don't even know you. How am I supposed to know how worried you were?" I growled.

"I saved your sorry ass last night!"

"My ass didn't need saving . . . ok, maybe it did but that doesn't mean anything," to prove my point I tried to stand up. I gasped as pain flooded through my body and my legs buckled. I felt someone catch me and I opened my eyes. I was looking into the brown eyes of the guy. "Ow," I moaned and shut my eyes as the pain grew once again.

"Everything's going to be ok," I heard him whisper and he picked me up and carried me over to the fire.

"Drink this," the other boy said as he pushed something in my hands. My trembling hands couldn't hold the cup so he so he took it and pressed it to my lips. I drank it and immediately my mind began to feel sluggish.

I started to panic then I heard the boy who was holding me whisper in my ear. "Relax. It's going to be ok. I promise."

I did but my last thought before my mind went blank was 'what did they do to me?'

Eragon's P.O.V.

Murtagh gave Jessie the potion and I could see the panic in her half-closed eyes as it started to take effect. She started to struggle and I, afraid that she would hurt herself, told her to relax. She did but I don't think I'll ever forget the look she gave me. She was terrified and it looked like she'd never trust me again. It looked like she hated me for doing this to her. Her eyes closed and she went limp.

I sighed and put my thoughts aside and lid her down on her stomach on a pile of blankets. I looked at the damage and winced. She'd looked bad enough when Blaze had showed her to me last time.

_I'm going to need your help Saphira_ I said and she came over. I took a deep breath before reaching for my magic. "Waise Heill," I whispered and a few bruises disappeared.

Regular P.O.V.

He repeated this action dozens of times until both he and Saphira were visibly exhausted. They hadn't actually been able to heal much. Only the visible skin on her back.

Eragon looked at Jessie's sleeping face and reached for the bottom of her shirt to pull it up when he heard a growl. He turned his head and stared into the dark blue eyes of Blaze. Gulping, he suddenly thought of something.

_I'm only trying to help her but _he said.

_But what? _Blaze asked.

_I need more magic _he said innocently. Blaze was not stupid, despite being imprisoned all his life.

_Fine_ he growled and lid down by Eragon. Eragon reached out with his mind and tentivly reached for Blaze's magic.

He pulled up Jessie's shirt and choked back a scream. What was hidden by the shirt was even worse then the stuff that wasn't hidden, and that itself was bad enough. The skin was black and peeling in places while in others places the skin seemed to be completely gorged away. Ugly scabs and bruises dotted the little area that wasn't already taken up by these and very large cuts and stabs.

"Murtagh," Eragon called and he walked over.

"What," he asked then he saw Jessie's back. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Eragon said then groaned as his stomach lurched.

"Did you know about this?" Murtagh asked as he turned to look at Blaze. Blaze shook his head and growled.

"I'm not going to be able to heal all this," Eragon said. "Murtagh can you get something to use as bandages?" it was an order, not a question and Murtagh started cutting some extra blankets into strips.

Eragon took yet another deep breath before mentally preparing himself for the task on hand. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: how was it? Is there room for improvement? Any suggestions? But if I have some facts wrong I apologize. I don't have Eldest yet. I'm going in my community speak-off tomorrow so wish me luck. Oh ya, I got the story back. My language teacher lost my good copy(the handwritten one that took me like ten hours to write) so he took my photocopied one. Anyway, I got 95! Go me. Only prob now is we're doing poetry which I can't get. Anyway, enough of what's going on in my life, hope you like the chapter and remember, R&R.**

**nikki **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**This story is edited by Jessie a.k.a. Dark Princesses, the stalked part of Dark Princesses anyway. Jessie is the one who comes up with the sometimes brilliant but mostly insane parts while I come up wit the ingenious parts and plots. She got tired of doing it and was starting to feel underappreciated. Actually, she got mad at me for not mentioning that she basically reads and edits all my stories before I post them. **

**Story Starts Now:**

Eragon leaned against Blaze breathing heavily. He'd hardly done anything and his magic reserves were low, even with Blaze's help. He raised his trembling hands and pulled her shirt back down. He watched Murtagh lift her gently and carry her over to where her and Blaze had slept before.

Blaze shifted impatiently, eager to go back with Jessie so Eragon stumbled to his feet and walked to Saphira, grasping tree branches to keep his balance. Blaze waited until Eragon was leaning against Saphira before darting over to Jessie and curling around her.

Murtagh walked over and sat cross-legged infront of Eragon.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Eragon asked him. Some of the injuries looked like that of the Ra'zac. And he didn't know how long it would take for them to heal, if they ever did.

"I don't know. It looked pretty bad," he shrugged and got up. "I'll go get some more firewood," he said. Eragon sighed and nodded. When Murtagh had left the clearing he glanced over at the dragon and it's young Rider.

If what Blaze had told him was right then the two had been together for nine years. But that didn't make sense because Blaze should be huge. But Saphira was bigger then him, and she was only about two.

_What is on you mind? _Saphira asked gently.

_Why is Blaze smaller then you though he is older? _he asked.

_I had a feeling that you would want to know that so I asked him earlier_._ Galbatorix would get someone to put something in the meat so both he and Jessie would grow at the same rate, as opposed to him growing rapidly and being harder to control as I have _she explained and grinned.

_You're not that hard to control _Eragon said and sighed outloud. He glanced over at Jessie and Blaze again. To his surprise Jessie was sitting up(leaning against Blaze) and supposedly talking to him.

_She is a strong one_ Saphira said as she glanced in the direction that Eragon was staring.

_Ya _Eragon answered and got to his feet. He shakily walked over to Jessie and sat down, still weak, he leaned against Blaze's flank. He glanced at Jessie who was glaring at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Asshole," she growled and Eragon was taken aback.

"Look. I'm sorry about having to drug you but it was the only way to heal you without you putting up a fight," Eragon pleaded. If they were going to work together they had to get along.

"Who said we were working together," Jessie said coldly. Eragon jumped and stared at her. "Your mind is heavily guarded but once you get in everything is visible."

"But how did you get in?" Eragon asked shaken. He hadn't even felt her.

_She has a particular talent for getting into people's minds_ Blaze said.

"Aww Blazey. You flatter me," she said innocently looking at Blaze then she turned back to Eragon. "I had to learn how to do it so I could prepare for what...he was going to do to me that day," she said and flinched at the memory.

"I saw your back," he said quietly and her eyes widened while her arm flew to her back and slipped under her ragged shirt to feel an absence of several scars. She stared at him and turned away. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you care?" she asked suddenly and looked at him. "No one's ever cared before. Why do you?"

"Some people have cared about you. What about your parents?" Eragon asked. He wouldn't, couldn't and didn't believe that this young girl had grown up without ever being cared about.

"My parents?" she let out a harsh laugh and pulled her legs to her chest and grasped her ankles, wincing slightly as scabs cracked. "I was a mistake and they didn't have a problem with letting me know. They tried to find ways to get rid of me. They tried to sell me as a slave once but they got caught and then I got in trouble...again and they hated me even more. When Blaze hatched and they found him they took me to Galbatorix personally. He rewarded them and they got rid of me. Getting the reward was just a bonus...and they told me that too," she said. Tears had started slipping down her face a while ago but she made no move to wipe them away. "What Galbatorix did to me wasn't a big change really."

Tears were slipping down her face faster now and she let out a choked sob. "Why do you care?" she asked accusingly. "What do you want so much that makes you act like you care? Galbatorix did the nice act for a while and look where it got me. What do you want?" she sobbed.

Eragon reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched away from him, her hands held in front of her face as if to protect herself. Her thin shoulders shook with furious sobs. Eragon suddenly realized that every bone in her neck was visible and when she raised her arms, her shirt raised as well and her ribs stuck out.

Started and more then a little worried he pulled back for a moment then he pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed on his shoulder and he rubbed her back. "I don't want anything and I care because I can," he whisper and she sobbed harder and clutched his tunic. He didn't try to stop her and he let her finally release the fourteen years worth of tears that she was never allowed to cry.

Her sobs died down and he heard her heavy breathing. He turned his head and saw her eyes were closed. He smiled and gently shifted her to his other shoulder, careful not to wake her. He found himself, once again, staring at Jessie's sleeping face.

He smiled softly and brushed a stray strand of hair from her tear streaked face. He tenderly kissed her forehead and nearly jumped when she shifted as if waking but instead cuddled closed and buried her head in his chest mumbling.

He smiled again but frowned as he thought about what Jessie had told him. How could anybody do that to a child? He growled angrily and stared as Jessie whimpered and shied away. He hurriedly whispered a few comforting words and stroked the nape of her neck until she relaxed.

He silently made a vow that he would show Jessie what it was like to be cared about.

_Thank you_ he heard a voice in his head and glanced at Blaze who was looking at him. _She needs and deserves it._

"She does," Eragon agreed and hugged he tightly as he stroked her hair tenderly.

Murtagh growled from his hiding place in the trees. He gritted his teeth as he watched Eragon hold Jessie and it took all his willpower to keep from running out there and grabbing her from **him**. He was scaring her. He growled once more before turning from the sight before him and going to look for more firewood.

**A/N: hope you like it. Next chappy will be a dream/flashback thing. I hope it'll explain some of your questions. Again, hope you liked it and remember: R&R.**

**nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**This story is edited by Jessie a.k.a. Dark Princesses, the stalked part of Dark Princesses anyway. Jessie is the one who comes up with the sometimes brilliant but mostly insane parts while I come up wit the ingenious parts and plots. She got tired of doing it and was starting to feel underappreciated. Actually, she got mad at me for not mentioning that she basically reads and edits all my stories before I post them. **

**Story Starts Now:**

Jessie moaned and stirred in her sleep. Eragon had reluctantly went hunting a while ago and Blaze looked at her worriedly.

DREAM:

A chubby two year old blonde sat in the garden laughing. Her hands and face were covered in mud.

"Horsey," she screeched and pointed at the passing horse and rider as she laughed hysterically and clapped her hands.

The rider smiled and waved at the young girl before moving on.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed when she saw her father walking up the path to the house. She got to her feet and tottered to him. She grabbed his pant leg and hugged his leg.

Her father glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he backhanded her. She fell to the ground and looked at her father with a confused face. Her father was examining his pants. He swore loudly when he saw the muddy hand prints. He glared at the girl from beneath his furrowed eyebrows and growled.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house, ignoring the young girl's cries of pain.

"Tom," a young woman said coming out of the kitchen. "Let her go," she sighed.

Tom growled and looked at the sobbing girl. He pulled her to her room then knelt down on one knee in front of her, holding both her arms.

"Jessie stop crying," he ordered. Jessie tried to hold in her sobs but more kept erupting from her small mouth and silver tears slipped down her now damp face. "Stop crying!" he yelled and slapped her pale face. This brought a fresh wave of sobs as the red shape of a hand slowly turned to black. "God dammit Jessie, shut up!" he yelled and flung the small body at the wall.

Jessie hit the wall with a sickening crack then she landed on the floor unmoving. Tom stomped out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"Get up," a voice snapped and a five year old Jessie slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I said get up," the voice said again and slapped her.

Jessie held back a cry as her mother's palm made contact with her face. She'd learned that they stopped hurting her earlier if she stayed quiet.

"Hurry up and get dressed," her mother snapped impatiently as she untied the rope that traveled from Jessie's right wrist to the leg of the wooden wood frame that supported a thin straw mattress.

Jessie didn't look at her mother as she left. When the door closed she slipped off the bed slowly and limped over to the small box in the corner of the room. She opened it and pulled out the only thing in the box: a brown dress. She heard a yell for her to hurry up and quickly slipped off her pants, being mindful of the bruises. She grimaced at a particularly nasty one on her shin that Tom had given her last night on yet another one of his drunken rampages. She pulled off her shirt quickly and exchanged it for the dress. She smoothed the bottom and winced at she brushed bruises.

The door opened and Tom stood there. "We're going out. Come on," he said and grabbed her arm tightly. He pulled her to the carriage quickly and closed the door. He locked it (from the outside) before he climbed to the front and urged the horses forward.

Jessie stumbled and fell to the floor as the carriage jerked forward. Her mother reached down and grabbed a handful of her grime covered blonde hair and pulled her up, only to throw her to the opposite seat. The carriage stopped about an hour later and she heard Tom opening the door.

He stepped in and passed a pile of rags to her mother. "Get her to change into these, Marian. If she doesn't, slap her until she does. Just make sure she puts them on," he said and stepped back, closing the door behind him.

"You heard your father. Now hurry up," Marian said coldly and threw the rags at Jessie. Jessie caught them and stared at them in horror. It was the clothes they made her wear when they really hurt her.

"No. Please Momma," she moaned and dropped the bundle of 'clothes'.

"Hush child," Marian said and slapped Jessie's face. "Put them on now."

"Momma," Jessie sobbed and she was slapped again. She fell to the floor and, sobbing, pulled the pants on under her dress. Her mother, growing impatient, wretched the dress off and pulled the shirt down over her head roughly. She then stood up, grabbed the dress and glided to the door.

Jessie sat on the floor rocking back and forth, loud sobs coming from her mouth. The door opened and Tom walked in. Jessie let out another choked sob and made a dart for the door. Tom caught her around the middle and threw her back in the corner.

"This'll teach you not to try and run away again," he hissed menacingly and advanced towards Jessie.

Fifteen minutes later Tom walked out of the carriage and climbed to the front to accompany Marian. Silently, he urged the horses forward.

In the back of the carriage, Jessie lay, wincing as the carriage went over bumps. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together as well. A gag had been stuffed uncomfortably in her mouth. A separate rope ran from her tied hands to the leg of the carriage seat. She sobbed slightly and struggled but only succeeded in making her wrists bleed.

Sometime later the carriage stopped and Marian got in and untied Jessie then got out. Jessie followed her timidly. Tom grabbed her hands and retied them, only this time in front of her.

He gave the rope a tug and Jessie stumbled forward. She followed, staring at the many people who looked like they were in the same situation as her standing in a line.

Suddenly, Tom dragged her up on a stage. She looked fearfully at the many faces in the crowd, none of which looked friendly. But there was one face that looked different from the rest.

"This lovely little four year old," someone suddenly said loudly and Jessie jumped. She glanced at the man who's caring face was now contorted in anger. "Comes already disciplined. If encouraged she will be a good worker and in a few years," he let out a whistle and an approved chuckle rolled through the crowd. "The bidding starts at twenty crowns."

"Daddy," Jessie whimpered and looked at Tom. Suddenly there was a roar and the man stormed up on the stage, his eyes blazing.

"How dare you try and sell your daughter into slavery. Your own flesh and blood," he growled and shoved Tom.

Tom stumbled back several steps, dragging Jessie with him. She fell and, having no hands to catch herself with, her chin made contact with the rough wooden stage. Tom let go of the rope and lunged for the man.

He stopped suddenly and stood abnormally still. Jessie finally managed to stand and saw the man pointing a sword at Tom's throat.

"If I **ever** see you here with her again I will kill you," he snarled and sheathed his sword. "Now go down and get ready to go, I want to talk to your daughter for a moment," he said and took Jessie's tied hands and gently led her offstage and into a corner of the people filled room.

He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a knife. She flinched away and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered, her eyes darting from the man's face to the blade. The man nearly winced at the raw terror in Jessie's eyes. What had those monsters done to her? He wondered vaguely.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently and cut the ropes bounding her hands. "Now can you tell me your name?"

"Jessie," she muttered to the floor as she rubbed her rope burnt hands.

"Do you know why your father was trying to sell you?"

"...because I'm a mistake and I wasn't supposed to be born. I'm not good for anything," she whispered then looked at the man curiously. "What's your name?" she asked shyly then flinched as if expecting punishment.

"My name is Brom, who told you those things?"

"Momma and Daddy."

"And did they do anything when they said it?"

"They...hurt me. Daddy yells and hits or kicks me. Sometimes he throws me and once he used a knife. He used the horse whip a couple times. He says that's all I'll ever be: an animal. When Momma hurts me she screams and hits me," she sniffed. "Do I have to go back to them? They scare me."

Brom smiled sadly and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry Jessie but you do. But I'm going to try and get you away from them ok?" he said and Jessie nodded. "Until then can you hold this for me?" he asked and pulled out something covered in a cloth. He moved the cloth aside to revel a dark blue rock. "Can you look after it until you see me again?"

Jessie nodded and Brom gently shoved it in her arms. "Remember, don't show it to anyone."

"I won't," Jessie promised and hugged Brom. "Brom...are you my friend?" she asked.

"Yes Jessie," he said and she smiled brightly at him before running to the carriage and getting in the back. Brom frowned when he saw the glare that both Tom and Marian sent at Jessie before climbing to the front of the carriage.

Brom walked out of the auction house and mounted his stallion Tornado. Silently, he urged Tornado forward and he followed the carriage.

About halfway back to Jessie's home, a scream came from the carriage. Marian went in and checked on her and came out pale faced and whispered something to Tom. Wide eyed, he flicked the horse whip and the horse began to gallop. Brom became confused and worried.

He followed the carriage then he realized they were heading for Galbatorix's castle. He swore loudly and tried to catch up to the carriage. He should have realized this earlier. He was nearly caught up to the carriage when it reached the guards.

They passed through without a problem. Brom tried to get through the gates before they closed but the gaurds stopped him.

"It's him! The one who stole the dragon eggs!" one of them yelled when he recognized him. Brom decided that playing innocent would do him no good right now so all he could do was swear loudly, turn and gallop away from them. He stopped at the top of a hill and looked back.

"I'm sorry Jessie," he whispered and one lone but meaningful and sorry tear slipped down his face before he had to gallop away once again.

Jessie was nervous. She thought she was going to be hit when she screamed but her mother had taken one look at the dragon and left.

Jessie hugged the dragon tightly and it squeaked uncomfortably. She loosened her grip and smiled at it apologetically. It seemed to purr and rub against her. The carriage stopped and she heard Tom talking to someone.

The carriage door opened and an old man's face appeared. Jessie moved back against the wall holding the dragon. A smile developed on the man's face and he looked away from her and started talking to Tom.

"Get her out. I'll take you to the king," he said and Tom walked in.

"Come on," he grunted and grabbed Jessie's arm only to let go a moment later swearing and holding his arm.

The dragon's head retreated back into Jessie's comforting arms with what looked like a smirk on its face and Jessie could feel its satisfaction. The dragon had sensed Jessie's unease and had acted according; it had bitted Tom's hand.

Tom glared at her and she slowly stood up and walked out of the carriage.

The old man started walking as soon as she was out of the carriage so she followed hesitantly.

They walked to a huge room with an equally huge chair.

"My Lord," the old man said and bowed deeply. "These kind people," he gestured to Tom and Marian, "have been kind enough to bring their daughter to you."

"Why?" Galbatorix asked lazily.

"Because they recently found that she had a dragon," he replied and stepped to one side, revealing Jessie.

She glanced around confused and jumped when Galbatorix stepped down from his throne and stared at her critically.

"Fine. Morzan, take the parents and give them the reward, but take off one hundred crowns for the poor condition they left her in."

"Yes my Lord," Morzan said bowing and ushered the two adults out of the rom. Tom stayed back for a moment and knelt down by Jessie.

"Getting rid of you is the real reward here. Getting the money is just a bonus," he hissed before following Morzan.

Now, Galbatorix turned to Jessie who was trying to sink into the background. Galbatorix glanced at the dragon who growled and snapped its small jaws threateningly.

"How did you get the egg?"

"I found it," Jessie replied. She could feel the distrust radiating off her dragon and thought if he didn't trust him neither should she. She didn't want Brom to get in trouble either. She smiled on the inside as she finally referred to the dragon as 'hers'.

"You do realize that you are going to work for me," Galbatorix hissed. Jessie looked at him.

"I don't need to work for anyone," Jessie replied. All those years of being hit and holding everything inside were finally coming to the surface. And aided with the courage her dragon was giving her, she was feeling very rebellious. "Especially you."

"And why not?"

"Blaze don't like you," Jessie growled and hugged Blaze tighter.

"You will work for me," Galbatorix snarled and grabbed one of her upper arms. He slapped her across the face. Blaze growled and bit Galbatorix's hand, refusing to let go. Galbatorix shook his hand furiously and finally dislodged Blaze who flew into a wall and fell to the ground unmoving.

Jessie gasped and tried to run to him but Galbatorix still had her arm.

"If you won't work for me on your own free will, I will break you," he snarled and began to beat her.

It wasn't long before she slipped into unconciousness. Sadly, then, she didn't know this would be her life for the next nine years and the dungeon she woke up in the next morning would be her home.

Jessie shot up panting heavily. She glanced at Blaze who's leg twitched in his sleep, unaware of her inner turmoil. She smiled at him affectionally before slowly getting to her feet.

It was dark but not cloudy. Her eyes searched the makeshift campsite quickly. Eragon was by Saphira, both asleep and Murtagh was facing the other way but he was also asleep judging by the even rise and fall of his chest.

That's when she finally found what she was looking for. It caught the light of the moon and she quietly walked over to where it lay by a pile of skinned rabbits.

Her slender fingers curled around the handle and she carefully concealed it in the tunic that Eragon had lent her. Even though he was closer to her size then Murtagh it was still too big, especially since she was underweight.

She silently slipped away from the camp and walked until she could only barely see the shady form of Blaze. only then did she stop and slip behind a tree.

She slid to the ground, her back resting against the tree, and stared at the knife in her hands. It caught the light once again before she tilted it downward and found herself staring in her own reflection. They were empty and she knew it. They'd emptied years ago, when she realized no one cared...when she started this...right after Galbatorix...she didn't want to think about that.

She didn't understand though. Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh cared or at least seemed to and she still had Blaze who she knew cared. And now she was away from _him_. So why was she still doing this?

Her answer was simple really, this was her escape. This had always been her escape. No one, not even Galbatorix, could hurt her more then she could hurt herself. And that comforted her, knowing she had some control.

And these thoughts cast aside all her doubts that she what she was doing was wrong. She needed this.

With that in mind, she pushed her sleeve back with her fist and lowered the blade to her wrist. She hissed softly as the blade sliced through the skin but watched with grim satisfaction as the moon shone on the crimson liquid that seeped from her self-inflicted wound. The sight of her blood on her skin was enough as she began to cut her troubles away.

**A/N: so how was it. I really didn't like writing this chappy. anyway, some people had questions so here's the answers. Sorry about not answering them sooner but every time before I posted I forgot then I remembered. Lol. anyway, here you are:**

_**Random person number 7989 **_

Chapter 2: the fighting between Blaze and Jessie was like the playful fighting you have with your friends sometimes. It was more affectionate then mean.

Chapter 4: I know he'd be in his earlier twenties but I have some ideas for it after I find out what happens in Eldest and I needed that to go along with it.

_**NyxShur'tugal **_

Cahpter 4: I won't tell you which paring it's going to be, but I don't want it to be an overly sappy fic either. You'll just have to keep reading and watch it all unfold winks.

**_Super-hero Fan _**

Chapter 3: hope that this chappy helped you learn more about Jessie's life. If this chappy goes over good I think I might do a few more dream/flashback things.

Chapter 4: you'll find some of that stuff out in the next chappy. I'm not going to say much because I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do but I hope it works ok when I do it.

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait of getting those answered. Hope you guys liked the chapter an I hope it explained some more stuff. Remember: R&R.**

**nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, which I have finally read so now I will be able to have this story done right, until the next one comes out and I have to beg Jessie for that one too. Jessie: Damn right you will!**

**This story is edited by Jessie a.k.a. Dark Princesses, the stalked part of Dark Princesses anyway. Jessie is the one who comes up with the sometimes brilliant but mostly insane parts while I come up wit the ingenious parts and plots. She got tired of doing it and not being thanked and was starting to feel underappreciated. Actually, she got mad at me for not mentioning that she basically reads and edits all my stories before I post them so I had to write this in order to save my life. **

**Story Starts Now:**

It was nearing morning when she woke up. Looking back, she didn't see Blaze's still form, it was now moving around the campsite and was replaced by two smaller figures.

One started waving their arms around and stalked off in her direction. She glanced down at the blood-covered knife then to her blood streaked hands. She rubbed the dried blood off her hands in the pants she was wearing(also borrowed from Eragon) and since it was dry it didn't leave any stains. Then she did her best to clean the knife.

Not getting much of the dried blood off it, she finally settled with concealing it with the tunic. She stood up and walked out from behind the tree.

Whoever had been walking was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She stifled a cry and found herself looking into Eragon's brown eyes. She nearly sighed in relief until she felt the anger directed at her.

She looked closer into his eyes and flinched back furiously as she saw the anger. It was the same anger that she'd seen in Tom, Marian and Galbatorix's eyes before they beat her. Unpleasant flashbacks flashed before her eyes, adding to the growing terror that started to show in her bright blue eyes.

"Where were you?" he hissed angrily, his hands holding her upper arms in a vicelike grip. She flinched again and shook wildly but Eragon was taking no notice. "We woke up and you were gone. Blaze really didn't know where you were this time. We thought you were dead!" he yelled, shaking her.

Jessie held back a sob as he glared at her. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, praying that he would just let her go. Finally his hands loosened and she backed up against the nearest tree quickly.

"Go back to the campsite," he growled and turned. "I'll be back in a few minutes. "

She watched his retreating figure and hugged herself tightly, careful not to stab herself with the knife that was still clenched in her hand.

She slowly walked back to the camp. Murtagh had his back to her and she cleared her throat. He turned and glared at her. She flinched although she was glad he had put down the stick that he'd been using to stroke the fire.

"Where were you?" he growled, advancing toward her. She took a step back and sighed, she didn't need this right now. Not when she was already feeling depressed, and so soon after having the dream, and being yelled at by Eragon.

"I went for a walk," she growled, trying to sound confident. And not tell a complete lie.

"In the middle of the night."

"Um . . . I couldn't sleep," this was not going her way so she tried to switch roles. "Why are you interrogating me? It's my life, let me live it will you?" she tried to walk away but Murtagh's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. A dull pain stabbed through her arm and she inwardly winced.

"No, I won't let you live your life if you're going to keep running off. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" he was shouting now.

"Let go of me," she said quietly, her voice quivering with fear. "Let go please."

"No. And do you know why? Because the minute I let go you will run again and sooner or later running is going to get you killed," he snarled and pushed her against a tree. While she had been backing up she hadn't noticed that she'd walked into the forest.

"Let me go," she whispered. Her eyes never leaving Murtagh's angry face.

"No, I won't!" he yelled and raised his hand. Jessie snapped her eyes shut and flinched further back into the tree, panicked whimpers escaping from her. She heard a yell and Murtagh's grip on her wrist disappeared with a sharp tug.

She heard more yelling and she slowly crept around the tree before breaking into a run. Images of Tom, Marian, Galbatorix, Murtagh and Eragon merged together until she was confused and terrified.

After what seemed like hours she slowed down and fell to her knees by a river. She closed her puffy, tear streaked eyes and took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm down.

She heard a tree branch crack behind her and she flinched. She didn't move as Blaze settled down beside her. She didn't look at him but continued to stare at the water running over the rocks.

_What happened?_ He asked after a few minutes.

_Nothing _Jessie answered, too quickly.

_Then why did you run?_

She swore. He always had a back up question. _I was scared_ she answered after sometime. Blaze stayed silent, knowing she wanted . . . needed to say more. _Blazey . . . do you think Eragon would . . . _she paused.

_No _Blaze answered. _I don't think he would. Is that all that's on your mind?_

_Murtagh was going to . . . hit me. And Eragon yelled._

_Why?_

_Because I didn't stay in the camp last night. _

_Why did you leave anyway? _Blaze asked looking at her for the first time.

_I had a dream last night . . . actually, it was more like a memory or flashback. I saw the first time it happened . . . both times. _

Blaze looked at her startled and gently nudged her face with his nose and blew out a breath in her hair. She smiled and huddled between his front legs.

"Do we have to go back? I don't want to," she asked sleepily. "I'm tired and I like it here. It's peaceful," she muttered, her eyes sliding shut.

Blaze smiled softly as she fell into a dreamless sleep. He still wasn't big enough to carry her long distances so he reached out with his mind and tried to contact Eragon. Once he found Eragon, he slipped past his defenses undetected.

_Eragon _he said. He heard a startled yelp and sighed.

_Blaze? _Eragon asked.

_No. It's Galbatorix _Blaze said sarcastically.

_Did you find her?_

_Yes. But I can't bring her back. I need you to come carry her. _

_Ok. Where are you? _Eragon asked. It made no sense that Blaze couldn't carry her. Wait . . . why would he have to carry her in the first place? What if she was hurt!

Blaze had told him they were near a river then he'd left the mind link. He'd seen a river when he was walking. Before he came back and found Murtagh about to hit Jessie. She was terrified when she ran off. What if she did something stupid and got hurt?

Eragon set off in a panicked run in the direction of the river. He didn't know how long he was running before he saw Blaze's frame.

"Where is she?" he panted as he rested with his hands on his knees. Blaze looked at him before looking back out on the river. Eragon gasped and fell to his knees. "She didn't . . . she's not . . . "

_She's asleep _Blaze rolled his eyes.

"Oh," was Eragon's intelligent reply. He looked around Blaze and saw Jessie curled up between his front legs, unharmed.

He sighed in relief and gently slid his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. She whimpered quietly–breaking Eragon's heart–then slowly relaxed and curled into his chest more.

Blaze shook his head and started walking back to the campsite. For the first time, Eragon noticed that he walked with a slight limp.

"What happened to your leg?"

_What do you mean what happened to my leg? _Blaze asked, a nervous edge in his voice that Eragon picked up.

"You're limping," Eragon pointed out.

_No, I'm not _Blaze snapped and stopped. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

_No._

"Why not?"

_Because it is not any of your business_ Blaze hissed as he turned and glared at Eragon.

"And why is it none of my business?" Eragon asked as he shifted Jessie's weight so he could stand more comfortably.

_...Because._

"Does Jessie know?" Eragon asked. He took Blaze's silence as a no. "Then I guess I'll have to tell her then," Eragon smirked and Blaze turned and growled loudly.

"Stop fighting. You're making too much noise," Jessie mumbled sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Alright," Eragon said and Jessie went back to sleep. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

When they reached the campsite, Blaze went and lid down on the far side of the campsite. Eragon didn't say anything to Murtagh–who he was still mad at–and took Jessie over to a pile of blankets and covered her up.

Suddenly, acting upon impulse, he bent down and kissed her forehead. She stirred and he thought for a moment that she would wake but she turned over and slept on.

Thankful, Eragon walked over to his sleeping bag and slipped in, thinking about her.

* * *

Jessie stirred and berily opened her eyes halfway. She moved her arm slightly and felt the blunt point of the handle of the knife dig into her skin. Se closed her eyes as she recalled the last twenty-four hours' events and as she held the knife so it wouldn't fall from the tunic.

"Jessie, are you awake?" she heard Eragon ask and shake her shoulder gently. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk so soon after being woken, if she was even awake yet. She nodded and groaned, opening her eyes enough to see his blurry figure.

"Argh," she groaned and Eragon smiled.

"You have to get up. We're leaving now," he said and stood up.

"Help," Jessie moaned and he held out his hand and she grabbed it, pulling herself to her feet with his help.

"We can't ride the dragons," Eragon said, "we can't risk them being seen," Jessie only nodded. "So we're riding horses," another nod. "But we only have two so until we get another one in the next town you'll have to ride with one of us . . . " Eragon said slowly and coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Do I have to?" Jessie asked, lack of sleep making her whiny and complain a lot.

"Unless you want to walk," Murtagh snapped from where he was dousing the fire.

Eragon glared at Murtagh who glared back before turning his attention back to the glowing red embers which were the only remainder of the fire.

Jessie, who was still half asleep, wasn't paying attention to Eragon and Murtagh's silent dispute. In fact, she wasn't even there to witness it. By now, she'd wandered off in search of Blaze and since the two boys were currently locked in a staring match, neither noticed.

Jessie saw Blaze lying down in a small patch of sunlight a short way from camp. She crept up and jumped on his back and clung to the spikes with one hand as she stretched out and looped her knee around another spike, she then started scratching one of his favorite spots between two scales.

"Hey Blazey," Jessie muttered sleepily as Blaze arched his neck.

_Still tired? _Blaze teased.

"Yes," she snapped then sighed. "Eragon says we're leaving today. And I have to ride with him or Murtagh," she said sadly as she rested her cheek against his cool scales.

_I know. I was speaking with him earlier. Does this decision upset you? _He asked and turned his head to look at her. She nodded. _May I ask why?_

"I don't know . . . you remember what . . . he used to do to me right?" she asked quietly, hope evident in her voice.

_Yes _Blaze answered slowly, mentally cringing as he recalled the wreck that Jessie had always been left in after Galbatorix left. _Jessie, they're not going to do that to you. And if they try, you can fight back this time . . . if I don't kill them first_ he growled and Jessie laughed, despite how depressed she was feeling.

"Promise you won't let them hurt me," Jessie whispered and buried her face in his scales, careful not to cut herself on the sharp edges.

_I promise_ Blaze replied and pushed her head up so he could nuzzle her face. Jessie sighed contentedly and slipped off his back, landing softly on the leaf-covered forest floor. _We should get back to camp._

"Ya, I guess," Jessie muttered, glancing nervously towards the campsite. Blaze stood up and started walking. "Blazey, what's wrong with your leg?"

Blaze swore. Why did people decide to notice his limp all of a sudden. _Nothing_ he said quickly but he already his previous reaction had given him away. He really didn't need this right now. Jessie looked at him. _Alright, it happened the first time Galbatorix threw me against the wall. _

"Oh Blazey!" Jessie gasped and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_You had enough things to deal with. You didn't need my problems too._

"Let me fix it," Jessie said, reaching out but shejumped back when Blaze turned to her growling and snapping his large jaws. Jessie drew back as smoke rolled from his nostrils.

_No_ he snarled. _You are still too weak to do such magic. It would be suicide! _He growled then his voice softened. _I just don't want you to get hurt_ he said softly and Jessie could feel the guilt rising.

"I won't, don't worry," she said, mentally cringing at the lie. She really was pathetic, lying to her one true friend like that.

Blaze stared at her critically for a moment before nodding his large head. _I trust you Jessie_ he said quietly and she fidgeted uncomfortably as guilt flooded through her.

They finished walking to the camp in silence and Eragon turned from where he was saddling Snowfire to look at the two.

"Have you decided who you're going to ride with?" he asked her.

Jessie glanced nervously from Eragon to Murtagh. She flinched back as she saw Murtagh's stone cold eyes . . . the eyes that reminded her of Galbatorix's. She tore her eyes away from Murtagh and looked into Eragon's warm, brown eyes. They shone with concern, something she had never seen directed at her in a person's eyes. She suddenly swore mentally when she realized he must have seen her flinch.

"I'll go with you . . . if that's ok," she said and looked at Eragon who nodded.

"It's fine," he said then walked over to her as Murtagh mounted Tornac who was moving restlessly. "You can go ahead. We'll catch up," he told Murtagh who nodded and spurred Tornac and galloped towards the road.

"Why did you tell him to go ahead?" Jessie asked nervously, despite the fact that she knew Blaze was close by.

"Because it looked like he was upsetting you," he said and shrugged. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" he asked suddenly, changing the topic.

"No," Jessie answered slowly. "Why?"

"Because it's time you learned," Eragon replied. Jessie stared at him before glancing at Snowfire. "It's easy, don't worry," he coaxed gently.

"Um," Jessie said and jumped when Eragon took her hands and slowly towed her over to Snowfire.

"His name is Snowfire. You have to get acquainted with him before you can ride."

Jessie reached out and touched Snowfire's nose. He snorted and she laughed nervously. Eragon watchedas she gradually worked up the courage to scratch Snowfire's neck.

"Are you ready to ride him?" Eragon asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the bonding between the two. Jessie looked at him in horror. "I'll give you a boost," he said and knelt down, clasping his two hands together.

Jessie glanced down at his hands nervously and tentivly lifted her foot and placed it in his open palms. He waited until she had her balance once again before preparing to lift her.

"I'm going to lift you up now so you have to jump in the saddle alright," Eragon said and Jessie nodded as she gripped the saddle tightly.

Eragon lifted his arms and she jumped into the saddle, barely startling Snowfire with the sudden weight. _Then again_ Eragon thought angrily _she hardly weighs anything._

"How are you feeling up there?" he asked, teasingly, looking at her.

"I'll feel better once I'm used to it," she replied drily and looked at him, for the first time taking in his features. Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring into the face of what looked like an elf hybrid.

Eragon's brown hair normally covered his ears was now blown back by the gentle wind circulating around the near deserted campsiteHis ears instead of ending in the blunt points like a human, continued up and joined at the tips to create points. His face was angled like an elf's but was too broad to be one.

"Are you part elf?" she blurted out suddenly then realized how rude it had sounded and started sputtering apologies until Eragon reached up and touched her lips, effectively silencing her as she searched his face.

"If you're traveling with me, you have a right to know. There's nothing wrong with asking questions," he said and moved his finger. "But I'm not going to tell you right now because you have to learn how to ride," he said and stepped back, explaining how to get Snowfire to move.

Jessie did as he instructed and soon knew enough to keep herself alive. He would teach her more when they stopped at night.

"You're a fast learner," he said approvingly when she stopped beside him. Jessie accepted the compliment with a nod and a small smile as she concentrated on keeping the trembling horse still.

Eragon could feel Snowfire's impatience to start and climbed on behind Jessie. She jumped at first and trembled as Eragon reached past her and grabbed the reins but she calmed down quickly as Eragon began telling her about how his appearance was altered.

Blaze and Saphira flew high above them and the four of them conversed through the mind link. Eragon had felt uncomfortable doing this a first Jessie convinced him that he was not invading her privacy and she would not look through her mind.

She told him choice parts of her past, being careful not to revel too much of her past self . . . or her present self.

* * *

It was nearing noon before they saw Murtagh and Tornac resting in a small grass clearing by the road. Tornac was grazing and Murtagh was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Took you long enough," he muttered, annoyed.

"I had to teach Jessie a few riding basics," Eragon said as he dismounted and landed gracefully. He held out his hand which Jessie grabbed and helped her off. "Where do you think we can get her a horse?"

"I don't know. Probably in the next town," Murtagh shrugged. Eragon growled and grabbed Murtagh's arm, hauling him to his feet, checking the road for any other travelers.

"We can't just waltz into a city right now. We're both supposed criminals with thousands of crowns on our heads! Not to mention Galbatorix probably has a reward offered for Jessie and Blaze's return," he hissed and glanced back at Jessie who had winced furiously when he said this. "So Murtagh, tell me your brilliant plan for getting a horse for Jessie!"

"Simple. We steal one," Murtagh said calmly and wretched his arm from Eragon's grip. "And if it makes you feel better, I will go and steal it," he said and walked over to where Tornac was picketed, mounted him and galloped up the road and out of sight.

Eragon stared after him then turned, shaking his head, causing his brown hair to sway and fall into his chestnut brown eyes.

"I don't understand him anymore," he sighed. "He's changed so much since we fought the Urgals," he said, his voice full of guilt and regret emitting from him in waves.

"It's not your fault. No matter what happens, none of it is your fault," Jessie said quietly, not looking at him.

"I have to go get him," Eragon said, seemingly not hearing her words.

He walked over to Snowfire, mounted him and galloped in the direction that Murtagh had went.

Jessie stared after them, terror beginning to overwhelm her. They'd left her, just like Brom had. She trembled furiously as she back up against the tree where Murtagh had been resting moments before.

She slowly slid down the tree until she was sitting on the ground. She glanced up at the sky and searched for the two shapes that had been following them. They had disappeared so she thought that they'd followed Eragon.

She wrapped her arms around her knees which were drawn up to her chest then she grabbed her ankles. She started rocking back and forth as she held back sobs and started whispering the broken verses of one song Blaze had sung years ago to help keep her spirts up, even if it only worked for a little while.

Finally, she felt her eyes slipping shut. She leaned back against the tree and slipped into a contented slumber.

* * *

Jessie woke with a start, confused as to why she'd woken so suddenly. She heard a twig snap behind her and she spun around, stumbling to her feet. A whistling sound was heard then she felt a sharp pain in her side.

She cried out and her hands grasped her side and felt an arrow protruding from her flesh. She felt a warm sticky liquid dripping from the arrow and was sickened when she realized it was her own blood.

She reached for her magic and found that it was harder to reach then usual. And her mind was slowing down and getting foggy.

"Jierda," she gasped as she saw her attacker's shady form at the edge of the forest. The spell sapped a lot of her energy and she had to fight to stay upright.

The spell hit a tree–shattering it–as her attacker sidestepped and Jessie finally collapsed to her knees. She bent over, breathing heavily and supporting herself with one hand as she tried to stop the blood flow with the other.

She closed her eyes as a choked sob escaped from her and she submitted to a coughing fit.

She heard her attacker walking towards her but she couldn't find the energy to lift her head.

She felt something warm coming up her throat and her vision started to darken around the edges.

"Slytha," she heard him whisper as he bent down. She desperately tried to fight the spell but it soon began to overtake her already foggy mind.

Finally the spell overtook her, but not before she caught a glimpse of her attacker's face.

**A/N: so how was it? Was this chapter long enough? 11 pages. I finally got Eldest and I'm really sorry about not updating. It was so mean of me. Hope you liked the chapter and right now I won't bore you with my excuses for why I didn't update. Anyway, until next time. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Peace out.**

**Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do you actually think that I own Eragon/Eldest. If I did, this story would be part of the series. And it would probably be longer, or shorter, depending on my ideas. **

**Now on with the story:**

Jessie slowly opened her eyes only to find her vision blocked by a black piece of cloth. She tried to move her hands and feet but found them bound. Panic came rushing in on her as she recalled being in the same position when Tom tried to sell her as a slave. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and she repeated in her mind that she wasn't there again. This was a completely different situation.

Suddenly, her side was on fire again. She cried out but it was muffled by another piece of cloth that was shoved in her mouth. She tried to spit it out and rid her mouth of the rough material.

The cloth was pulled from her eyes and she blinked at the sudden burst of sunlight before glaring at Murtagh who smirked at her.

"I guess you are wondering why you're here," he said mockingly. Jessie didn't move, if she made one wrong move he could kill her, and she knew from experience that men would not hesitate. "Oh don't worry. I won't do _that_ to you and I have no plans for killing you. You're much too valuable to Galbatorix for me to do that," he smirked as Jessie flicked and started to struggle uselessly. "Now I'm sure you want to say something. But if you try to scream, well let's not let it come to that," he said and gently pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being stupid enough to work–" she was cut off when Murtagh slapped her. Her head whipped to the side and she slowly turned back to Murtagh, her wide eyes filled with fear as many unpleasant flashbacks played before her eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut," he snarled and grabbed her chin. "I'm the one who's going to ask questions understand. Do you understand?" he growled and shook her head. "Answer me!" he yelled.

Jessie let out a sob and closed her eyes, trying to block out Murtagh's yelling. Tears fell from her eyes at a furious pace and she felt Murtagh wiping them away roughly. He said something but she didn't comprehend it.

She felt her mind clearing and she was about to contact Blaze to call for help when she felt Murtagh shove something in her mouth.

Not trusting him, she spit it out and stubbornly clamped her mouth shut, glaring at him through her tear clouded eyes. He reached up and pinched her nose shut, not giving her a chance to take a breath beforehand.

She shook her head furiously, trying to shake his hand off, but finally had to open her mouth to take a quick breath, unfourently she wasn't quick enough and he stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. With lighting speed, he released her nose and covered her mouth to prevent her from spitting it out once again.

"Swallow it," he hissed. She didn't make any move. He reached for his belt and pulled out a dagger. The dagger she was using before Jessie noticed grimly. "Swallow it," he snarled and pressed the dagger to her neck.

Not being able to fight her natural instincts of swallowing any longer, she felt the dry bread slide down her sore throat. Immediently her mind began to feel foggy.

"What–" she asked slowly, not being able to communicate using complete sentences.

"It's a little potion that Galbatorix had Durza and the Ra'zac make before the damn Shade got himself killed by Eragon. Damn him. It prevents the brain from thinking at its normal speed and blocks your magic. Now, if you will excuse me milady, I have some business to attend to," he said as he backed away, bowing mockingly. He reached for the gag and picked it up, balling it in his fist then shoved it in her mouth roughly. "But fear not," he said walking away, "I won't be leaving you by yourself. My friend Thorn will be here."

That's when a red dragon landed in the clearing. Jessie watched fearfully as Murtagh and Thorn exchanged words and Murtagh walked away.

_Hello_ an alien presence filled her mind, and she could do nothing about it.

_Get . . . out_ she said. Trying to push him out weakly.

_No. At least not until I have found what I need to know. Now be a good girl and let me see everything_ the voice said and began to dig deeper into her memories.

"No! Stop!" she sobbed, both out loud and in her mind. But her frantic cries were muffled by the gag as painful images flashed before her eyes.

This went on for several minutes. Jessie wanted nothing more then to pass out or die. Not have to watch it all again.

_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?_ the voice said and finally stopped picking through her memories. _And you were a good girl too so I guess I can grant you your wish. Slytha_ he hissed.

And this time, Jessie didn't fight the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie opened her eyes but could see nothing but darkness. She nearly panicked, thinking she was blindfolded again, but she allowed her eyes to adjust and realized that it was dark, because it was night.

She saw Thorn sleeping in the corner of the clearing but couldn't see Murtagh anywhere. She guessed that he'd gone back with Eragon.

She closed her eyes again and slowly worked at the ropes around her hands. She didn't move any other muscles, but her mind was in total chaos.

She finally calmed her thoughts enough to sort them and put them in order oof importance.

When Thron had been looking through her memories, he'd accidently let _his _guard down and allowed her to see some of his. She'd already seen them, but she hadn't paid any attention to them, she instead chose to put them in the back of her mind to sort through later.

Now, while she was working on freeing her hands, she had time to study them for any important things.

The first few were not extremely new to her. She saw Galbatorix hurting Murtagh and Thron, only not as badly as he used to hurt her and then she saw him forcing Murtagh to make promises in the achient language.

That's when she came across two memories that really scared her. One was a memory of her slumped against the wall unconscious while Galbatorix was talking in a loud voice, apparently to Murtagh.

That's when there was a different image, and an even scarier one at that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh was kneeling in front of Galbatorix. He appeared to be fighting the spell of an ancient promise as Galbatorix walked toward him holding a dagger.

Murtagh winced furiously as Galbatorix pushed the dagger in his arm and pulled it down, bringing forth a heavy flow of blood.

"You will kill Eragon, using this dagger," Galbatorix said dangerously.

"No," Murtagh moaned. His body shaking from the effort it took to try and defy the power. Not to mention, his body was going into shock from the wound on his arm and the rapidly growing blood loss.

"Yes," Galbatorix hissed. "Now take the dagger and promise me," he said and Murtagh's hands shakily began to reach for the dagger, despite his obvious efforts to stop them.

He finally took the dagger and held it close to his chest, staring at it in wide eyed disgust.

"Good," Galbatorix said quietly. "Now promise me you'll kill him."

"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur̀tugal," Murtagh choked out.

"Good boy," Galbatorix said, smiling cruelly. "Now let's fix that arm why don't we," he said. "Waise heill."

The wound on Murtagh's arm healed and Galbatorix walked away. As soon as the stone door slammed shut, Murtagh slumped into a pile on the cold ground, his body heaving with sobs, knowing that he'd just agreed to kill his best friend and younger brother.

Finally, Jessie watched him slip into an uneasy sleep, bitter tears falling from his eyes even then.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie awoke from the memory with a sense of urgency. Murtagh was going to kill Eragon! She had to warn him.

She glanced back at the ropes on her hands and saw that the knot had loosened enough for her to pull it and it would slip off.

She did so and hurriedly sat up and tore the gag from her mouth. She then started to fumble with the knot of rope on her ankles.

She hadn't given the blood any time to restart circulating so her fingers were numb. She finally got it undone then stood up and started running away from the sleeping dragon.

She clambered through the thick forest, desperately searching and reaching out for Blaze.

Not finding him, she became frustrated.

_Blaze _she screamed in her mind, utterly discouraged. _Eragon! Saphira, anyone!_ She screamed in her mind, but on the inside, she was sobbing.

She continued to crash through the brush, not caring that she was making too much noise.

Suddenly, she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as she felt the arrow wound reopen. She stumbled to her feet as she balled a corner of Eragon's tunic in her fist.

She ripped it off and pressed it against her wound, pushing it in deep so it would stay there without her holding it.

Something warm was creeping down the side of her neck. She groaned when she realized that the small cut that Murtagh had given her was now bleeding.

She chose to ignore it when she heard a loud roar in the distance. She paled and scrambled into the brushet then took off running again.

She was running so hard, not to mention her heart and breathing were so loud that she didn't hear a branch crack behind her.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath, but even then she couldn't. Her breath came in short gasps which were interrupted by quiet sobs.

A twig snapped somewhere behind her, and this time she did hear it. She spun around and stared at the forest, her eyes shifting quickly from each shadow, looking for any movement. She was panicking again. Her breath was becoming heavy and soon it came in pants.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and another hand covered her mouth. She let out a startled cry before she realized what was happening. That's when she started screaming as loud as she could. Kicking her legs, she desperately tried to escape the iron like grip.

The grip flattered slightly, as if surprised, for a moment before tightening again and pulling her down a trail and into a small cave hidden by some bushes. There, they stopped and waited, the hand remained clamped over her mouth.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized why.

Through the leaves, she saw Thorn land in the clearing. He sniffed the ground and began walking toward the cave.

Jessie felt whoever was behind her stiffen as she stared wide-eyed at the red dragon.

The dragon was nearing the cave when it gave an annoyed snort and turned, lighting up in the sky and flying back to where it had come from.

After what seemed like forever, the hand slipped away from her face. She turned and was relieved to see Eragon's elfish features.

Finally, Jessie let the fearful floodgates open as she collapsed into his open arms, sobbing.

Eragon stared in surprise as Jessie sobbed. He'd been ready to start lecturing her about running away again, but when she started crying like that, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe she had wandered off and gotten lost while she was trying to find him and had been truly terrified.

He waited until her sobs nearly stopped before pushing her away and glaring at her angrily.

"Why did you run away again?" he hissed. Jessie stared at him confused until it registered in her mind what he meant.

"But I didn't run away! Murtagh–"

"Are you trying to blame this on Murtagh?" Eragon asked disbelieving. "Murtagh got the horse for you then he said he thought something was wrong so he gave me the stupid horse and came to get you. And you weren't there!"

"That's because he was the one who attacked me! He took me to this clearing and got his dragon to find out everything about me! Eragon, Murtagh's going to kill you!" Jessie yelled hysterically.

"Stop making up stories for attention," Eragon snapped.

"I'm not making this up! Why don't you believe me?" she cried. How could he not believe her? "He hit me with an arrow. I can show you!"

Eragon sighed impatiently. He was getting sick of this game. This was the third time she'd tried to run away for attention and, frankly, he was getting sick of it and having to run after her, or just try to find her.

"Fine, show me where you got hit with the arrow," he said impatiently, still not believing her.

Jessie nearly cried with relief when he gave her a chance to prove herself right.

"Ok," she said, smiling inside as she lifted up the tunic to revel her side and the wound . . . only the wound had disappeared.

**Reviews:**

**Bob  
**Chapter 6: Here's the more that you wanted. I think I know what's going to happen next, I just need to write it.

**Anonymous  
**Chapter 3: the thing you have to remember is: Blaze was named by a five-year-old. His real name is Blazemotroiax as said in chapter 1, but he prefers Blaze. Also, Jessie may not be an old name, but that may play a part in the story later on depends on how the plot unfolds. As for her 'untrained powers'. She could control them. She just couldn't escape. She knew the words for healing, only she doesn't remember them all the time. She was, after all, basically tortured for nine years so slip-ups like that are acceptable. She is very intelligent, but everyone makes mistakes, and they were never properly trained or taught how to use the magic so most spells that they know, they had experimented with. And as for dragons being proud and wise, Blaze is both, but when you've experienced what he's experienced, it's ok to have fun sometimes and not be wise and serious all the time.

**Roran  
**Chapter 6: sorry for the long wait, hope this was good.  
Chapter 6: I'm still writing, don't worry. And the suspense part, I was kind of hoping that would happen.

**DragonRider2000  
**Chapter 6: Glad you like it. Hope you liked this chapter.

**lucythevaliant  
**Chapter 3: I'm glad. That part just came to me. Glad you liked it.

**Super-hero Fan  
**Chapter 5: Glad you liked them. I'm glad that you find it more interesting and understandable now. I can't really explain why she's doing it, that should come later. As for her feeling the happiest she's ever been, she's confused and I guess this helps her ease the confusion.

**fire work  
**Chapter 2: Glad you liked it.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I doubt I'll be able to write much for any of my stories over the next few weeks, we have finals next week so I've got to study, not to mention tutoring and spend at least a few hours a day with Chris. I'll update whenever possible, but we're also going camping this weekend so I won't be able to type then either. I hope that I'll be able to update more. Anyway, wish me luck on my finals! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**A/N: if you think I own Eragon or Eldest(which I have read) you're wrong.**

Jessie stared at the unscarred flesh in horror. What happened to it?

"But, it was bleeding just a second ago. I tore off a piece of my shirt," she rambled. "How could it have disappeared?"

"It may have 'disappeared' because it wasn't even there in the first place," Eragon growled.

"But it was there, I swear it was!" Jessie cried. "Why don't you believe me?" she screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I thought we went through this already," he said coldly. "Now come on, we have to get back to the campsite and find Murtagh."

Jessie let out a startled cry when Eragon mentioned Murtagh. She backed up but Eragon grabbed her wrist. She winced, but the pain brought her out of her terror and she quickly regained her clear head.

"Come on," Eragon growled and started pulling her from the cave. He managed to and kept holding Jessie, _just in case she tries to run off again _he told himself.

Jessie bit her lip and stumbled after Eragon. Her eyes were closed and she could feel her teeth cutting through her lip as she tried to block out the pain Eragon's grip was causing in her wrist.

"Stop it," she finally gasped when she tasted blood in her mouth. "You're hurting me," she whimpered.

Eragon stared at her. He could see beads of blood gathering on her delicate lips. What had made her bite her lip that hard? As he stood watching, one of the drops left the others and began to slide down her chin.

Then an awful thought came to mind: what if _he_ was hurting her so much she had to keep from screaming?

"You're hurting me," she repeated quietly.

Eragon looked at her in alarm and dropped her hand as he backed away.

"I'm sorry Jessie. I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Jessie?" he asked quietly when he saw that she was grasping her wrist loosely. "Jessie, are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"No," she whispered. "I've never been ok. I'm _never going_ to be ok.

"You think you can fool me. You think–no–you _know_ that you can make me your friend, but then your going to make me choose again. And if I don't choose the right answers, you're going to hurt me until I break.

"But this time I'm not going to fight. It hurts too much," she whispered. "I'm going to do what I should have a long time ago."

"Jessie, stop talking like this, it's scaring me," Eragon said but Jessie was silent.

Confused and more than a little scared, Eragon gently took Jessie's hand. She made no move so he began walking. With a jerk, she followed him, her head down, as if ashamed.

They walked in silence. Eragon glanced over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure she was still there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached the camp, Eragon was becoming extremely unnerved by Jessie's silence.

It's not that she was overly talkative, but she'd normally start conversations. He'd tried several times but she hadn't responded.

"We're here," he said quietly. Jessie only nodded her head and kept staring at the ground.

Eragon felt anger beginning to build in his chest. Why wouldn't she respond? Hell, he'd be happy if she looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jessie? Can't you look at me for one friggin second?" he yelled, not noticing her flinch back and stare at him through wide, fear-filled eyes. "I don't even know why I wanted to rescue you. You're a friggin weakling and coward. When Galbatorix got you on his side, I'd be able to defeat you without using any magic!

"I mean, you can't even remember the words for _healing_. You'd never be able to remember _any_ of the complex spells.

"All you're good for is running away and getting beaten. I mean, even your _parents_ beat you!" Eragon knew that what he was saying was sick and twisted, not to mention cruel, but he wasn't thinking about the effect it would have on her.

"Shut your friggin mouth, you sick bastard," Jessie hissed angrily, tears slipped down her face, unnoticed by both.

"No," Eragon growled. I'm not going to listen to some bitch who's only good for being a whore and f–"

"Thrysta," Jessie hissed and Eragon was thrown back. He hit the ground on his back more than fifteen feet away.

With a groan, he propped himself up on his shoulders and stared at Jessie.

She was breathing heavily and her body was shaking. Tears streamed from her eyes he saw, finally noticing.

"Shut up, you don't know anything now shut up," she whispered then looked away from him.

He was horrified to see her biting her already scarred lip. The partly scabbed cut broke open, spilling watery blood down her chin. Tears continued to flow from her tightly closed eyes and her shoulders shook with sobs.

Eragon slowly got to his feet and stared at Jessie. He cautiously walked up to her and experimentally wrapped his arms around her. She turned and flung her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

Once again, he did nothing but hold her and let her know that he was there to comfort her as she let out everything she had been forced to hold in for so long.

"It's all true," she sobbed. "Everything you said was true. I try to change it but I can't. So I do the only thing that makes me forget. I–" she stopped and remained silent, her head still buried in his chest.

"Jessie, what do you mean 'everything I said was true'? The last things I said couldn't have been true, could they?"

She didn't look at him and he grew worried. He hadn't said that on the assumption that it had happened to her, he just said that because in his mind it had sounded like it would hurt her, which was all he had wanted to do then.

_And it looks like I succeed_ he thought grimly.

"Jessie, stop acting like this, it's scaring me," he said as he tried to push her away so he could look at her. When he couldn't, he relaxed his arms and looped them around her shoulders. "Please don't tell me you were a whore," he pleaded as he gently stroked her hair.

She flinched and he felt a fresh wave of tears begin to dampen his tunic.

Slowly her head moved up until she was looking over his shoulder.

Tears still leaked from her eyes but in a strange and eerie way, she seemed much more confident and sure of herself.

"I can't," she whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder and her arms tightened around his neck.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm tired and I really wanted to post _something_. I have the some more written, I just need to type it. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I haven't had time. Anyway, R&R please. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, here it is. **

When Eragon heard her answer, his heart stopped and his blood turned to ice. His mind was spinning, and he didn't know wether he should feel disgusted or sorry for her.

"You're probably going to hate me now and make me leave. And if you do, I understand. I know that the hero of Alagaesia doesn't need a whore hanging around. And it wouldn't do much for your reputation either," she sighed.

"Stop calling yourself a whore. You're not one."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you were one, you wouldn't still be here because Saphira wouldn't let you stay. Now are you going to tell me how you got this unfortunate title?"

"No," she said simply and switched her glare to the sky rather than the tree trunks. "Not right now . . . I want Blaze here when I do."

"Ok," Eragon said and hugged her. She didn't make any move to hug him back and he hadn't expected any. He could tell by the way her body tensed that she was having unpleasant flashbacks. "Everything's going to be ok," he whispered and ignored Jessie's small snort of disbelief, but still, he held her, and her arms slowly crept around his chest until the hug was finally being shared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed like that until Eragon's legs felt like they were going to fall off.

Jessie had been silent the entire time and Eragon–feeling that silence was all she wanted–had not attempted to start any conservation. Instead, he contented himself with listening to her breathing and–when they were around–the birds' singing.

Several times her breathing had become heavy and ragged and her body tensed. At those times he had rubbed her back until she'd realized completely once again.

Finally–just when Eragon was completely sure that his legs were going to buckle, bringing both of them crashing to the ground–Saphira's huge form flew over the clearing, casting a shadow over the pair.

She circled several times before landing softly on the ground. Soon following her landing–after she'd tucked her wings in by her sides and lid down looking content–Blaze came into view.

Even from the distance, he breathing seemed labored and he flew with jerky movements.

"Blaze," Jessie murmured as she lifted her head and shook it before staring berily at his form. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion–Eragon saw from the corner of his eye–and moved quickly, as if calculating angles or other things to get a rough conclusion. "Something's wrong."

She pushed away from Eragon and walked forward several paces.

That's when Blaze suddenly dive-bombed into the thickest part of the forest.

"What happened?" Jessie asked. "I can't contact him, hell, I can't even feel him," she was growing worried as Eragon could tell from the way her voice had taken a high-pitched tone.

"I don't know. Saphira, what do you think could be wrong?" he asked.

_He's just being a sore loser. I beat him in a race from where we were hunting on the mountains in the Hadarac Desert to here. He's gone sulking now because he was beaten by a younger girl dragon_. Saphira smirked and settled smugly in her patch of ground.

"That's probably what happened Jessie," Eragon said as he turned away from the sapphire dragon and towards Jessie.

Jessie–however–was thinking furiously. "No," she said. "It doesn't make sense. Blaze is a good sport. He doesn't sulk unless it's something big. And losing a race is not something big, compared to what we've been through. No, there's something wrong. Even if he was sulking, he'd still talk to me."

"So what's wrong?" Eragon asked.

That's when it dawned on Jessie. "Where are we, Eragon?" she asked.

"Near a lake outside of Uru'baen. Why?"

"And where are the mountains that you were hunting at, Saphira?"

_Near the center. That's where the best deer are. _

"And you raced him from there?" Jessie asked and Saphira nodded. "Do you have a map of Alagaesia?" she asked Eragon.

He nodded and went to fetch the map that Jeod had given Brom. Handing it to Jessie, he vaguely wondered why she was so concerned.

Then he thought about it. Seeing a dragon fall out of the sky isn't exactly an everyday thing.

She unrolled the map and glanced at it quickly, making calculations that Eragon wouldn't think you would be able to make in the time she looked at it.

"So, you were at which set?" she asked, showing the map to Saphira.

She nudged the middle set with her nose and Jessie immediately took the map back and glanced back and forth, seemingly between Uru'baen and the Hadarac.

"Exactly how fast were you flying?" Jessie asked.

_I would say about . . . two hundred leagues in a half hour_ she said, seemingly thinking hard. _I didn't really keep track._

"So you traveled about a thousand leagues in say . . . two and a half hours," Jessie and paled. "Blaze shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? Are his wings weak or something?" Eragon asked. He was confused, why shouldn't dragons fly? It was one of the many things they were built for.

Jessie was walking away, towards the woods. Eragon scrambled to his feet.

"Why is it such a big deal Jessie? Dragons are built to fly great distances, no matter how fast," Eragon said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That may be," she said. "But Blaze has a weak heart."

**A/N: well how's that? I've had it written for a while, and now I've got it typed. I hope you guys like it. Now I need to work on the next chapter, as well as my other stories. Now please, R&R.**


End file.
